DarkSnow
by Mr. sunsun
Summary: As expected his job goes from normal to bizarre within minutes. This is just a one shot. Please expect OOC for our boy Hachiman here, I haven’t got the grip on his character that well


"It's cold..."

I sighed deeply to myself. My stomach connected to cold hard ground. Snow was landing gently on my back. Every breath comes with its own cloud of coldness. As expected, I shouldn't have taken this job in the middle of winter. I should be home, drinking some coffee, presumably heated MAXX coffee. Snuggling myself inside the kotatsu, playing with Vit-.

"Eight, you there? The target is coming up close."

A voice ruined my wonderful daydreaming of an evening that should have been.

"Give or take, 650 meters away from your spot. Should be a clear shot."

"Roger. Taking the shot once he gets out of his car."

I said, my radio cackled back an answer to which I assumed was confirmation. I breathed deeply, slowly. Letting my heart rate slow down to almost zero.

Breathe in, breathe out.

I put my breathing practices that my slave driver of a father to use. I grip the stock of my gun firmly. Held the handle with a grip that isn't to strong and isn't too weak. Just the right amount of tension. I looked down on my scope.

"There he is..."

I whispered to no one. The target this time around was a CEO of a certain company that sells magic weapons to the black market. Using his position and influence to do what he want in order to get what he wants. Scum. I was thinking of assassinating him myself but thankfully, a last minute job called in. Saying the words that sounded music to my ears. I thank you Yukinoshita-san for your insight and desperation in order to make things right.

While I was a bit distracted with my inner musing. The target's car pulled up out on the front of the company's building. Okay, I got carried away with my thoughts again. Let's do this one last time.

Breathe in, breathe out.

I adjusted my scope just right above the roof of the car near the passenger seat. A chauffeur walks up to the car door and opens it. The target rose from his seat. Wearing what appears to be a dark blue business suit. But I pay it no thought as I pulled the trigger.

A soft but hearable sound came from the gun. Though weak, it can be heard once you're close enough. As expected of a standard issue silencer. I can see the chauffeur and the guards scrambling down there. Blood splattered all over the stairs. Looks like my job is done

"This is Eight, kill confirmed. Making my exit."

"Roger that, be careful alright? The money will be transferred on our account later."

He said with a voice of concern and finality. As expected of someone who raised me.

Carefully I lifted up my rifle and shoved it into the cesspool of darkness that shrouded the ground beside me. The skill that I refer to as The storage is very useful for storing important items such as this. After doing so. I began my trek out of this cold rooftop. My mind began to wonder on what to eat tonight.

"EIGHT! I got activity on the rooftop beside you. A magic use-"

The radio shouted but I couldn't hear the next words properly because every fiber in my body was giving me the fight or flight signal. Instinctively, I drew my katana out of the storage. And dodge right.

A huge cloud of dust surrounded the rooftop. Thanks to the unwelcome visitor who had the audacity enough to land from one rooftop to another. The man was wielding an axe, his clothes were reminiscent of that of a businessman after a rough shift. The wind drew closer towards him as if surrounding him. Great a wind user.

"You wont get away. You will answer for what you did!"

He said while leveling his axe towards me. Man that was a generic declaration.

Naturally I remained silent towards his statement. He readied himself into a stance. So I did the same. Putting my left foot back, my foot forward, always ready to lunged. My katana was behind me aligned to my waist. I lowered myself to a crouch and let the power and energy flow into my limbs.

"RAAAAHHHHH!"

He charged towards me, his axe visibly green from absorbing wind. He was 7 feet away from me. Each second drew him closer. I began slowly breathing. I gripped the handle pf my katana firmly. He was 3 feet away from me, his biceps bulged indicating that he was gonna swing.

Might as well end it.

Swish

Silence, complete and utter silence followed after swinging my blade with inhuman speed. I was alread behind him for about 5 feet. He body remained still for second before blood began spurting out of his side as he crumbled down into 2 pieces as opposed to one.

I place my sword back into my storage. I breathe again slowly to dissipate the energy flowing throughout my body.

"Man what a day"

I sighed quietly, I fetched my radio and told that useless pf a father that I'm in the clear. I began my way to the rendezvous point. Checking my phone for confirmation on the transaction from the client every now and then. As I made it to the rendezvous point, I found someone cloaked under some sort of armor made out of... rocks? What the heck?

"You..."

He pointed his rocky armored fingers towards me.

"A dark magic user, a mercenary and an assassin at your age. How unfortunate."

He was still pointing at me, hopefully he doesn't know my identity. Seeing as how I remained anonymous to my clients by wearing my mask and using codename.

"Come with me. I'll help you back to a proper society."

...

What?

**A/N**

Well honestly. This is just some mind dumping on my part. You know when you get that imaginative drive and stuff but then burn through it all half way? This is what happened. This is my first fanfic so please criticize me as hard as you want. English is not my first language so if there are any errors in a grammatical sense, point it out. This is just a oneshot. I have a fic planned but I need to improve on my writing skills before I write it to do it justice. This is just me practicing writing so constructive criticism is very welcome. With that being said, good day!


End file.
